America: I try my best
by hnnhhrtsk127
Summary: A bit of brotherly fluff which could also be hinted love. It's a crowd pleaser. Englad/BritainxAmerica , UsUk Basically, Britain is in a mood, America gets it taken out on him and then gets a bit of comfort.


Germany smashed his fist down on the table. "Alright! Zat's zat!(That's that)No more shpeaking for America!(Speaking)"

America opened his mouth to protest as he slumped into his seat but England stomped on his foot. He whimpered and closed his mouth.

"If anyone else has shomezing to shay zen raize your hand!(something, say, then, raise)" Germany stared at the countries before him, only one hand was placed in the air. "Germany aknowledges Italy!"

"~Pasta!~" He cried, a goofy smile still plastered on his face.

Germany grunted, he should've seen it coming. "Break time. Twenty minutes." The robust country left the room quickly, avoiding Italy who was draging Romano behind him.

America still sat in his seat staring at the table pondering something as Britain went to exit. America stood up then and slid through the door as well to go grab a soda.

"You fat, git. Why are you always eating?" Britain rolled his eyes, in a foul mood.

America paused and looked up. "Wha-?"

"Can you not tell you annoy so many people? It's always: Be my backup! I'll be the hero! Watch me shove burgers down my throat!" The Englishman mocked his voice almost perfectly. "It's amazing that none of us have strangled you with our bare hands! You with your bloody illiteracy and stupidity."

He could tell he was stinging the younger boy because he stood up and blinked. "W-well then. If that's what you think..."

"It's what everyone in this building thinks!" America looked down at the ground. "Constantly blurting out rubbish!"

"I try to help..." America's voice cracked as he choked out the words. Britain had never been this rough before.

"I try to help!" He mocked the younger again. "Bloody hell you do! All you do is screw things up, Alfred!"

As England said his name, America let out a wine and looked up again with red eyes. "Fine." He turned on his heal and left the Brit alone in the hallway.

The older country sighed and went back to the meeting room. 'What a coward,' he thought. He sat down in his chair again and closed his eyes until the countries came bustling back in. One minute left, no sign of America. Two minutes in, no sign of America. Germany didn't really care that he was gone seeing as they were discussing strategics and America was always butting in on this subject. However, when it had been fourty-five minutes, England began to worry.

"Excuse me, Germany. Can I go fetch America?"

Germany rolled his eyes and nodded.

Britain slipped out of the meeting room and wandered down the hall in the direction that America had fled. Eventually he came to a room with a closed door, seeing as every other door was wide open, he figured that the twat was in this one. He knocked hesitantly.

"Come in."

England opened the door and walked in finding America slumped against a wall. He stepped towards him but America didn't move.

"Alfred, I am-"

"Don't say my name," he ordered.

England looked taken aback and he reached a hand out to America, not sure why he was going to stroke his head. Perhaps it was instinct. But, America caught his arm.

"If I'm so annoying then call me America. Everyone else does. You have no right to call me Alfred if you dislike me so much."

The older boy stared down at his 'brother' who had not taken his eyes off the ground. He pulled his hand back and pondered what to say. After a few moments of silence, England spoke up. This time he was firm but not harsh. He was simply caring and emotional.

"No. Alfred, I am sorry."

America looked up and reached out for his wrist, pulling him into a hug. "Arthur..." He let his 'older brother' adjust into the hug. "I'll try..."

"Try what? To use your brain?"

Alfred chuckled softly. "To be better. I'll beat you, Arthur. Just you watch."

Arthur stroked his cheek. "This is what I get for raising you."

* * *

_Note* coppied accents of the english dubbed Hetalia: Axis Powers_


End file.
